Takoyaki express!
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: Cansado de una relación que no para de dar saltos de la cama a la soledad, Kawamura decide hacer lo correcto para que su vida prospere y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido, aunque para eso tenga que irse lejos de la tierra dónde se crió y de su gente.
1. Adiós

―Creo que ya es hora de acabar con lo nuestro, ―sólo el interminable goteo de la grifería del baño había roto el silencio hasta ahora.

Al menos, había vuelto a escucharle dictar sentencia.

El roce de la piel desnuda contra las sábanas al deslizarse estas por su cuerpo cuando se incorporó, le provocó un escalofrío. Habían sido innumerables las veces que habían pasado por aquella situación, por aquellas palabras. Siempre había lágrimas por una parte, descanso por la otra. A los pocos días, vuelta al ruedo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si la botella siguiese llena y no se hubiese vaciado de golpe por un capricho de la vida.

O mejor dicho, por _su _capricho.

Esta vez no sería igual. Estaba cansado de tener que pasar las noches en vela, reprimiendo las lágrimas, preguntándose si volverá a llamar, si lo volverá a besar, si podrá volverle a ver. Sabía que no podía seguir en esa situación por mucho más tiempo o acabaría en una urna de porcelana en el salón de su casa.

Retiró la sábana que lo cubría y posó ambos pies en el frío suelo de madera. Con una rápida mirada localizó su ropa, extendida a lo ancho y largo de la habitación, mezclada con la de su, ahora ex novio. A pesar de tener todo el tiempo del mundo, siempre le quitaba la ropa con desesperación y anhelo por ver su cuerpo desnudo a su merced.

―Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, ―mientras se levantaba notó aquella mirada recorrer su espalda hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

Lo ponía enfermo su repentino cambio de actitud, actitud que sabía sólo significaba una cosa. Era objeto de deseo, su mascota particular, para servirle cuando gustase y sin poder dar su opinión al respecto. Por eso mismo no volvería jamás a su lado. Le haría ver que podía vivir sin él, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo si sufría más al hacerlo.

―Ya nos veremos por ahí, ―sabía que lo siguiente que diría sería que no olvidase cerrar la puerta al salir y a partir de ahí dejaría de escucharle, por lo que decidió actuar antes de que eso sucediese.

―Lo pongo en duda, ―se abrochó el botón del pantalón para acto seguido cerrar la cremallera. Sólo tenía que ponerse la camiseta y recoger la chaqueta para poder irse por última vez.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ―Ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama, ni se había incorporado. Tan sólo una pregunta carente de interés y preocupación.

Eso afirmaba sus sospechas de que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

―Me voy mañana a Osaka, ―exactamente a Kansai. Al menos había gente allí que sí se preocupaba por él o al menos lo demostraban mejor.

―Nos veremos cuando vuelvas, ―algo en su tono de voz le hizo sonreír con burla, todavía sin girarse hacia su cuerpo tendido en la cama.

¿Volver? Quizá algún día.

―No volveré, ―sentenció tras haberse tragado las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. No le daría ese gusto, tenía orgullo y dignidad.

Listo para irse, salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una última mirada. No se lo merecía y, por otro lado, sería mucho más duro irse si se quedaba enganchado de sus ojos depredadores.

― ¿Qué? ―No lo escuchó levantarse pero su tono de voz ya no era el de siempre. ¿Dónde se había quedado el pasotismo?

A lo mejor sólo era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada. Por un momento llegó a plantearse que le habían preocupado sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Jamás había mostrado más preocupación por él que por la de despeinarse en un día de lluvia.

Todavía no podía entender cómo había tardado tanto en liberarse del sufrimiento continuo de estar al lado de una persona como él, que estaba claro que sólo necesitaba saciar su sed de sexo con un cuerpo, el suyo hasta la fecha.

Con el pomo de la puerta bajo su mano derecha, finalmente escuchó unos pasos descalzos a pocos metros tras él. ¿Se había levantado? Todo un milagro. Quizá no quería perderse su despedida, quizá sí se había dado cuenta de que esta vez iba en serio. Que esta vez no volvería a caer en su trampa una vez más. Que aquella, había sido la última vez que habían_ hecho el amor_, si es que se le podía llamar así al acto que perpetuaban en esa cama de frías sábanas blancas. Que ese beso que le había dado tras derramar su esencia en su interior, con el aire todavía escaseando en sus pulmones, no volvería a repetirse.

―Kawamura.

Cuando decidió dejarle, pensó que no haría nada por detenerle pero, allí estaba, tras él, observándole fijamente con intriga aunque no pudiese verlo; llamándole para que le diera, supuso, una explicación a todo aquello. Sin embargo, no iba a cambiar de parecer. No se dejaría manipular ni un solo minuto más.

Si esto iba a ser un adiós, no sería uno triste ni por despecho.

Al tiempo que abría la puerta, giró su cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa suave. Tenía los ojos cerrados pues seguía con la firme intención de no querer verle.

―Hasta nunca.

Cerró la puerta, dejando tras de sí la angustia de si volverá a llamarle, a besarle o a verle. De si sus manos recorrerán su cuerpo una vez más, de si su lengua se enredará en la suya con lujuria mientras lo penetra con gentileza antes de empezar un vaivén más rudo y pasional. De si volvería a hacerle reír cuando el envoltorio del preservativo se le resistía y era incapaz de abrirlo antes de dejar que él lo intentase.

Sobre él, un cielo azul que observó todavía con una sonrisa, sonrisa que tembló levemente al parpadear antes de echarse a correr hacia su casa. Tenía que recoger el billete del tren de encima de su cómoda y su maleta perfectamente organizada para meter alguna cosa de última hora que se le hubiese olvidado. Su familia le estaría esperando para despedirse en el restaurante, sus amigos lo harían en la estación.

Ahora mismo sólo tenía angustia de vivir.

Y por eso estaba llorando.

* * *

Los próximos capítulos serán considerablemente más largos y, debido a su extensión, probablemente seguiré un ritmo de un capítulo cada tres o cuatro semanas. Pido comprensión por la posible tardanza.


	2. Primer paso

Capítulo 2

No se había equivocado al pensar que sus padres estarían esperándole en el restaurante. Tan pronto había abierto la puerta, allí les había visto, de pie, mirándole con orgullo por su firme decisión, aunque incapaces de no mostrar la tristeza que les suponía dejar ir a su hijo con otra familia, lejos de su control parental. Habían cerrado el establecimiento aquella tarde con el propósito de poder despedirse con total naturalidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que otros pudiesen decir de la escena.

Cerró suavemente la puerta de la entrada antes de sonreír, primero hacia su madre y posteriormente a su padre. No eran, lo que se podía decir, una familia muy unida; los duros horarios a los que se veían sometidos les impedían permanecer juntos el tiempo ideal para contarse cómo les había ido el día. Tampoco eran abiertos en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, preferían no tener que hablar de ciertos temas personales. A decir verdad, lo único que sus padres habían sabido hasta ahora de él habían sido sus notas en el colegio.

Hacía falta remontarse un mes atrás para tener conocimiento de la primera conversación seria que habían tenido.

Takashi recordaba que había sido el día de su anterior ruptura con su ex. Había llegado a casa una hora más tarde de lo debido, con claros signos de haber estado llorando largo y tendido. Se había tomado muchas molestias en prepararse una gran mentira que pudiese tapar la irritación de sus ojos, pero su madre le había agarrado del brazo y le había obligado a sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina para que le dijese toda la verdad. Antes de hacerlo, había cortado su excusa, increpándole que no tenía dos años y que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Conocedor del mal humor de su madre, quiso seguir evitando el tema, desviando la verdad al decirle que había estado con sus compañeros de equipo y se había olvidado de la hora que era, retrasando así su regreso a casa. Había mirado fijamente la mesa y jugaba con sus dedos bajo esta, haciendo perder la paciencia de su progenitora por su actitud infantil e impropia.

En ese momento tuvo lugar la primera bofetada.

El golpe consiguió despertarle lo suficiente como para que su mente se quedase en blanco. Sabía que no debía mentirle y ya lo había hecho dos veces en menos de cinco minutos, aparte de haber llegado más allá del toque de queda que le habían impuesto, por lo que los ánimos ya estaban más que caldeados como para seguir probando suerte.

Ignorando el súbito calor que había aparecido en su mejilla derecha, siguió mirando la superficie de madera con dedicación. El movimiento de sus manos se había detenido al menos, en parte por el shock del golpe, en parte porque seguir sólo conseguiría que su madre se enfadase todavía más.

En ese momento había llegado su padre, dispuesto a averiguar por qué se estaba comportando tan extraño esos últimos meses, por qué llegaba tarde algunas noches y por qué aparecía con cara de haber llorado cada cierto tiempo. Para Takashi, tener que seguir mintiéndoles a ambos era una tortura. Eran sus padres y los quería. Sabía que si actuaban así era porque estaban preocupados por él, aunque lo llevasen al extremo en la gran mayoría de los casos.

Les comentó entonces que había estado saliendo con alguien, hizo verdadero hincapié en no mostrar la sexualidad de con quién, y que no estaba resultando ser una relación fácil, ya bien por ataques físicos y verbales contra su persona como por las continuas aventuras que tenía con otros. La comprensión había brillado en la expresión de su madre, quién acarició sus manos con las suyas para proporcionarle ánimo y cariño. A su padre, sin embargo, no se le había escapado el detalle de la falta de género en su explicación por lo que, tragándose sus sentimientos de preocupación, le preguntó a su hijo si había estado saliendo con un hombre. Su madre se había escandalizado y había soltado sus manos en el proceso, cubriéndose la boca con ellas. No dudó en recriminarle a su marido lo que acababa de decir, aunque tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al segundo siguiente.

Una segunda bofetada, mucho más fuerte y dolorosa, resonó en la misma mejilla cuando afirmó las sospechas de su padre, quién había sido el que le había pegado esta vez. Tras quedársele mirando fijamente durante unos interminables segundos, dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, dejándole a solas con su madre, completamente paralizada y sorprendida, una vez más.

Si había sido duro ser rechazado por su novio hacía apenas unas horas, que lo hubiese hecho su padre también había podido con él. Cuando la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla enrojecida, tornándose violácea en torno a la órbita del ojo, le quemó el contraste de temperatura, pero ya nada le importaba. Había defraudado a su padre, seguramente vuelto loca a su madre, pronto lo sabría, y estaba llorando como una niña. Era la deshonra de la familia. Lo único que podría hacerle sentir mejor en aquel momento era cavar un agujero, meterse dentro y que alguien le tirase tierra encima para enterrarle vivo.

Desprovisto de toda protección y autodefensa, empezó a decir en voz alta todo aquello que se le pasó por la cabeza. No quería seguir así, no quería ser un objeto; quería cambiar todo lo que le estaba haciendo mal y que, aún así, no podía evitar querer. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora pero necesitaba ayuda para lograrlo.

Su madre se había ido de la cocina tan pronto escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, dando por terminado su discurso y comenzado a desahogar su llanto con fuerza.

Dos días más tarde había vuelto a encontrarse con su ex. En ese momento supo que trataría de seducirle. Le diría que había estado pensando en lo que había hecho en el tiempo en el que habían estado separados, que había sido una idea horrible acostarse con otro teniéndole a él como pareja. Rozaría sus labios suavemente con la punta de los largos dedos de su mano derecha, entreabriéndolos. Por su parte, susurraría su nombre con una mezcla de miedo por si volvía a suceder de nuevo lo mismo de siempre y alegría porque había regresado a su lado sin tener que rogárselo.

Ni siquiera preguntaría qué le había pasado en la mejilla. Tan sólo se centraría en hacerle cambiar de idea, para que volviesen juntos a su casa y poder hacer las paces bajo las sábanas una vez más.

Takashi odió haber caído de nuevo en su juego de palabras barnizado con promesas inconclusas. Sin embargo, aquella vez tardaron más de un mes en separarse, cuatro semanas que le habían sabido como un trago de puro éxtasis que le fue escupido a la cara al volver a escuchar esas malditas palabras hacía apenas quince minutos.

―Esta vez será la definitiva, ―sus padres habían dudado de lo que había ocurrido en el piso dónde vivía el ex de su hijo. Este les había contado lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser, pero al escuchar sus palabras, soltaron todo el aire retenido en un suspiro suave que dejó en sus rostros dos sonrisas de alivio.

―Todo estará bien en cuanto llegues a Osaka, cariño, ―su madre se acercó a él, reteniendo las lágrimas tras esa fachada fuerte y decidida que le hubiese gustado heredar. Acarició su mejilla, aquella que había pegado con anterioridad en numerosas ocasiones, secando un leve rastro del llanto que le había sucumbido en su camino hacia allí. ―Te encontrarás mucho mejor con el cambio de aires.

En apenas una hora estaría en un tren, rumbo a una ciudad exótica y desconocida para él. Lo poco que conocía era la región de Kansai y el colegio Shitenhouji, ese cuyo equipo de tenis habían enfrentado en las semifinales del torneo nacional hace casi medio año. Se alegraba tener conocidos lejos de la prefectura de Tokio y que, además, le permitiesen quedarse una temporada de ocupa en sus vidas.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su padre siguió el camino de su madre y le tendió la mano con una expresión, quiso entender, masculina y viril. Ni siquiera sonreía.

Desde que se había enterado de su _affaire _con alguien del mismo sexo, había dudado en múltiples ocasiones de su posición como hombre. Sabía que había intentado hacerle cambiar de parecer al decirle que sirviera a ciertas mozas de cualidades físicas que cualquier otro hombre tacharía como impresionantes, así como habían pasado un par de tardes tomando cervezas para revivir aquello que se había "perdido" en el camino. No le supuso mucho esfuerzo explicarle, de nuevo, que le gustaban los hombres, uno en concreto, pero que agradecía el gesto pues estaba aprendiendo mucho más, de esa manera, de su viejo padre.

Como último agradecimiento por tratar de salvarle, inútilmente por supuesto, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, demostrándole que ya no era un niño que podía intimidar con una mirada enfadada. El pecho de su padre se infló de orgullo, aunque se desinfló levemente al sentir el otro brazo de su hijo alrededor de su espalda. Su madre sollozó al verles semi-abrazados, dejando a un lado las posibles, y reales, diferencias que existían entre padre e hijo.

―_Si quieres conocer el pasado mira el presente que es su resultado. Si quieres conocer el futuro, mira el presente que es su causa_ (*), ―escuchó atentamente las palabras de su padre, dando un paso hacia atrás de la misma manera que había hecho su progenitor. ―Todo lo que has hecho, te ha convertido en lo que eres; todo lo que haces, te convertirá en lo que quieres ser. Eres dueño y señor de ti mismo, Takashi, jamás te dejes pisotear por alguien que no sabe valorarte, ―tras una última mirada, dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al hogar, dando por concluida su despedida.

Se quedó mirando el espacio que había dejado ante él con una expresión plana, tratando de no pensar en lo que le había convertido el dejarse hacer por ese ser sin sentimientos aparentes. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte pero no tenía muy claro de qué le había servido aquella experiencia. Estaba seguro de que volvería a pasar por lo mismo de darse la oportunidad, así que no entendía aún qué había tenido de provechoso.

Quizá el tiempo aclararía sus dudas.

―Haz caso a tu padre, cariño, ―ella también se giró para seguirle. No había más razones para estar allí parados, tampoco para seguir restándole tiempo para llegar a la estación. ―Pero hay algo que quiero recordarte y que no quiero que olvides: _quien monta un tigre corre el riesgo de no poder bajarse nunca (**)._ ―La extrañeza adornó la cara de Takashi por lo que tuvo que aclararse antes de irse de una vez por todas. ―Por mucho que quieras, el primer amor es imposible de olvidar, sobre todo…Si te ha hecho daño, ―había un deje de melancolía en la mirada de su madre que le indicó que sabía de lo que hablaba perfectamente. Quizá esa era la razón por la que sus padres no se mostraban afecto fuera de su habitación.

Quería quedarse y hablar con ella, que le contase todo aquello por lo que había sufrido, si había alguna manera de poder rehacer su vida sin tener que sufrir por encontrar una solución. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no lo hubiese hecho en las últimas semanas, sabiendo que tarde o temprano acabaría por romper su relación de manera definitiva, le indujo a creer que no había tal solución, que tendría que pasar por todo el sufrimiento que podía imaginarse e incluso más, solo. Comprendió entonces que las palabras solamente eran como gotas de agua sobre la arena y que más valía un gesto para expresar todo lo que no se podía decir hablando.

No tenía duda de ello. Su familia era increíblemente peculiar y estaba seguro de que echaría de menos los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

―Tu hermana te espera en tu habitación, Takashi, ―señaló las escaleras con una mano, sonriéndole. Podía jurar que era la primera sonrisa sincera que había visto en los labios de esa mujer en los quince años de vida que tenía. ―Deberías apresurarte o perderás el tren.

―Claro, ―las palabras no eran su fuerte y, tras haber estado cinco minutos con sus padres, ahora entendía el porqué.

La herencia era caprichosa, sí.

Antes de encaminarse hacia su cuarto, se detuvo unos segundos en abrazar suavemente a su madre, besando su mejilla cuando se separó de ella. Con un breve susurro le dijo que la quería y que estaba orgulloso de tenerla como madre.

No fue hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba que su madre dejó libre las lágrimas que rezaban por salir desde el momento en el que le había visto aparecer por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, su hijo no tendría que casarse con alguien a quien realmente no quería para poder olvidarse de su primer amor como había tenido que hacer ella. Tampoco fingir el resto de su vida.

De tal palo tal astilla, le había dicho su marido el día en el que se enteraron de los problemas sentimentales de su hijo. Al menos no se lo había echado en cara, simplemente lo había dejado caer.

Dentro de lo que cabe, se casó con alguien comprensivo. Una pena que Takashi hubiese heredado esa cualidad de él.

Desde el pasillo pudo observar que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta; por la luz que emitían las ventanas podía ver la sombra de la figura de su hermana, diez años menor que él, justo al lado de su maleta. Pudo comprobar la escena cuando puso ambos pies en la habitación.

Al darse cuenta de la intrusión, la pequeña giró su infantil cara hacia él, haciendo un puchero justo antes de echarse a llorar. Si había algo que Takashi odiase más que lo que sentía por su ex, era sin lugar a dudas ver llorar a su hermana. No pudo evitar arrodillarse a su lado y mantenerla entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarla aunque no fuera a parar de llorar en un par de horas y, por desgracia, él ya estaría demasiado lejos como para ver esa sonrisa que le llenaba de alegría el alma.

―Volveré para tu cumpleaños, _baby_, eso es el mes que viene, ―trataría por todos los medios posibles de que nadie le pusiese ninguna pega a ese minúsculo deseo y si alguien se atrevía a prohibírselo, lo dejaría inconsciente y se escaparía hacia Tokio sin pensárselo dos veces.

― ¿Me lo prometes, hermanito? ―No supo inmediatamente si había sido a consecuencia de sus palabras o porque el llanto había sido falso, pero tampoco le importaba en absoluto ya que su hermana había dejado de llorar fuese por esos motivos o por otros.

―Por supuesto, ―sólo esperaba que cuando volviese no se encontrase con nadie que no quisiese ver. ―Ahora tengo que irme, _baby_, ―besó su frente con dulzura, notando sus pequeños brazos rodeando su cuello. ―Te voy a echar de menos.

―Y yo a ti, hermanito, —al verle mirar hacia la maleta abierta con una ceja enarcada, sonrió abiertamente. Había dejado su peluche favorito justo encima, peluche que le había regalado el año anterior por su cumpleaños. —Ponlo encima de tu cama cuando llegues, así pensarás en mí cada vez que te acuestes, —Takashi abrazó el peluche con un brazo mientras con el otro abarcaba a su hermana. Sólo alguien tan inocente como ella podría haber hecho algo como eso.

—Será lo primero que haga, _baby_, —dejó un último beso en la frente de su hermana antes de acomodar el peluche para poder cerrar la maleta con facilidad. —Nos vemos el mes que viene, —lo último que vio antes de dejar la habitación, justo al girarse para coger el billete del tren de la cómoda, fue una sonrisa temblorosa que le indicó que se echaría a llorar tan pronto dejase de verle.

Según bajaba las escaleras, sintió como si estuviesen tirando de su obligo hacia atrás. Tenía una sensación de nausea parecida a la que le daba cuando se asomaba a la ventana de un séptimo piso.

Su madre tenía razón, se le pasaría al llegar a Osaka.

Con suerte.

* * *

(*) y (**) Proverbios japoneses.


End file.
